In Our Bedroom After The War
by KillerCactus16
Summary: #1  Shunsui/Jushiro - Part of a series set after the Winter War, slight AU


Disclaimer - None of the characters belong to me.

* * *

He wasn't drunk. And god did he want to but God did he want to be; he wanted to drink to forget. But he needed to be able to stay strong.

For everyone.

For himself.

For Jûshirô.

And having to rely on help from a wall to stand up probably wouldn't enable him to do that.

He quickly shed his clothes, lay back in bed and pulled the sleeping form of Jûshirô on to his chest, comforted by the warm, safe presence of his reitsu. Shunsui ran his hand though Jûshirô's white hair, twirling it round his fingers and lightly plaiting strands. His hand continued down Jûshirô back and over the bandages left from his run in with Wonderweiss.

Shunsui sighed and thanked whatever god took pity on him and kept Jûshirô alive. He ran his fingers lightly over the bandages, drawing light circles and shapes on it with his fingertips.

"Shunsui?" Jûshirô muttered sleepily, "You still awake?"

Shunsui nodded gently, "Yes, sorry if I woke you."

"No, it's ok." Jûshirô said, kissing shunsui's collar bone softly. "Do you need to talk? You've always been there for me when I needed someone. I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks," Shunsui murmured into Jûshirô hair, "But I'm ok, everyone I care about is fine. Well mostly." He said lightly caressing the pale expanse of skin above the bandages.

Jûshirô lifted his head, "Look Shunsui, I'm here. I'm alive, stop blaming yourself. There was nothing you could have done to stop him." He propped himself up on his elbows and pressed a kiss onto Shunsui's lips. Shunsui wrapped his arms around Jûshirô and deepened the kiss by sucking Jûshirô lower lip, swallowing the other captains' moan as their tongues met.

Shunsui broke this kiss to pull Jûshirô close, in a crushing hug. "God, I thought I had lost you out there." He said, letting out a deep breath and continued by saying, "I have no idea what I would have done if I had. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to stop Wonderweiss but I was fighting Starrk and-" Jûshirô silenced him with another kiss.

"I told you already, you wouldn't have been able to do anything." He said, pressing a warm kiss on shunsui's forehead, "He was far too fast."

Shunsui sighed, "Ok, then. If you say so." He released a bit of his grip around Jûshirô and closed his eyes. He felt Jûshirô pepper his jaw with soft kisses and he let out a gentle moan.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" Jûshirô said with a quiet laugh, "Trust me. There would be no circumstance when I would blame you."

Shunsui nodded, "Fine. As much as I'd like to stay up and talk longer to you, there's something I'd much rather be doing with you." He rolled over so he was leaning over Jûshirô and began to press soft open mouth kisses along his jaw line and neck. He smiled as Jûshirô arched his back and let out a quiet groan. Shunsui gently bit Jûshirô's collar bone and sucked the skin in his mouth, alternating between giving it tiny bites and then licking it with his tongue Jûshirô groaned and arched his back and Shunsui chuckled when he felt Jûshirô's erection.

He ran his hand down Jûshirô's front and wrapped it around Jûshirô's erection, and began to slowly pump his hand up and down on Jûshirô's penis. He kissed the white haired captain passionately, swallowing the moans he let out when Shunsui began to stroke at a faster pace, alternating between light fleeting strokes and slightly harder pressure. He broke the kiss and looked down at Jûshirô, then groaned softly when he saw Jûshirô writhe beneath his body. Jûshirô's white hair was slightly to his forehead because of the sweat and his cheeks where flushed a pale pink.

"Shuu, stop." Jûshirô moaned, "I'm not going to last much longer if you keep this up." Shunsui withdrew his hand, sat up, and leant over the futon retrieving a small bottle of oil.

"Will you be ok doing this?" he asked gesturing to the bandages wrapped over Jûshirô's chest, "I mean we don't have to..." he tailed off when he saw Jûshirô begin to stroke himself. "I'll take that as my answer." He carefully poured some of the oil over two of his fingers , coating them thoroughly, before cautiously sliding one, slowly into Jûshirô, frowning as Jûshirô's eye's closed in pain. He waited until Jûshirô had started to relax before moving his finger gently until Jûshirô got more used to the intrusion. Shunsui slipped in the second finger before scissoring his fingers a couple of times. He felt his cock twitch when he brushed his fingers over Jûshirô's prostate, and Jûshirô let out a deep moan and arched his back off the bed, with his eyes shut tight and his mouth slightly open.

Shunsui carefully pulled his fingers out, and then Jûshirô wrapped his legs around Shunsui's waist. He groaned when he felt the tip of Shunsui's erection slide into him. Shunsui leant over and kissed Jûshirô before pushing his hips forward so he was fully sheathed in him. "Oh, god." Shunsui moaned, and started thrusting into Jûshirô

Jûshirô groaned and reached up to rake his fingers thought the short hairs which covered Shunsui's chest, "I won't break, you don't have to be so gentle." He muttered between groans. Shunsui rested his weight on one hand and, reaching forward, slid his hand around Jûshirô's penis and began to beat hand up and down in time with the thrusts of his hips.

Shunsui angled his hips up, so that he grazed Jûshirô's prostate with each thrust. Looking down at the white haired man moaning and writhing under him encouraged him even more, so he sped up both his thrusts and stroking Jûshirô erection. Soon he felt Jûshirô's inner walls clamp down on him and then the hot, thick fluid cover his hand and Jûshirô's chest. Shunsui leant down to press a kiss onto Jûshirô's collar bone as he increased the pace of his thrusts and soon after came as well, biting down hard onto Jûshirô shoulder.

They stayed like that for a minute, kissing each other, until Shunsui pulled out of Jûshirô. he got up and grabbed a cloth that was sitting beside a basin of water, dipped it in the water before wringing it out and taking it back over to the bed, before he clean the quickly cooling cum off Jûshirô's chest and his hand.

He climbed back into bed and smiled as Jûshirô wrapped his arms around Shunsui's neck. Jûshirô pressed a soft kiss onto the stubble on shunsui's neck before glancing up.

Shunsui smiled, "Hey."

"Hmm." Jûshirô replied sleepily.

"I love you." Shunsui said, closing his eyes.

"Oh good," Jûshirô muttered, "Because I love you too."

Shunsui yawned and stretched out in the bed, enjoying the warmth of Jûshirô's body on his. "Night." He said, giving Jûshirô one more kiss.

"Hmm," Jûshirô said softly, "Night."


End file.
